


The Worst

by potatoesarenotforsex



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatoesarenotforsex/pseuds/potatoesarenotforsex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Dan's Huffington Post interview where, when asked about the worst part of living with Phil, he replied:</p><p>"The worst is that he always loses the front door keys and watches The X Factor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst

Dan was just getting off the train when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out to see Phil's face, whiskered of course, flash up on the screen. Trying to suppress the smile plastered across his face at the thought of his roommate calling him, even though he had only left twenty minutes earlier, he picked up.

"Miss me already, Phil?" There was a nervous chuckle on the other end of the line.

"You could say that, yeah?" Phil seemed reluctant to add anything else. Dan was worried at first, but then something clicked. He sighed.

"Are you locked out again?"

"I could have sworn I put the key in my pocket, I was only going to pick up some more milk!"

"Phil. I'm already off the train. Can't you go hang with PJ for the day or something?"

"He's living with Chris this week, remember?"

Dan sat down on a bench, running his free hand through his hair. Phil seemed to interpret the silence as denial.

"It's cool Dan, I'll just head to the library, they're open till way later than when you get back! I mean, I am still kind of wearing my pajamas, I didn't think it would matter for just the milk bar but I'm pretty sure it will all-"

"Okay fine!" Dan cut across him. "I'll be there in twenty, just sit outside and wait okay?" As if he would do anything else. Phil always seemed so pleasantly surprised, but as if Dan wouldn't ever drop everything to go help his best friend.

Phil was already babbling his thanks into the speaker but Dan ended the call, slipping the phone into his pocket and still grinning as he walked back the way he had come to catch the next train home.


End file.
